


I Promise

by nannygirl



Series: Magic Moments Filled with Love [1]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, War time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannygirl/pseuds/nannygirl
Summary: A flashback moment between Red and Kitty before he leaves to war.





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own That ‘70s Show or any of its characters. I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Note: It’s been a long time since I’ve posted anything and I’m extremely nervous but I figured I better jump into it if I want to get back to updating my other stories too. This is a collection of short drabbles 500 words or less (unless stated otherwise), but something to give you a quick fluffy read that might brighten your day a bit. The prompts come from tumblr, where others have requested it off a list of 25 OTP Prompts. It’s posted on my Red and Kitty blog (that70sshowgoldencouple) where you can also send your request either in the askbox over there or here in the reviews. And please do review if you have a moment. I know it’s been a while, I’m very sorry about that, I have still be writing though and I just hope you all are still reading. Thanks for stopping by, hope you like, please review if you can, and as always, please, Enjoy!
> 
> Title: # 9 “I Promise”  
> Request by: Anonymous  
> Words: 498

“Will you promise you’ll come back home to me?” she asked, her voice trembled with emotion.

“Kitty…”

“I know, I know, you can’t promise that. No one can make that kind of promise right now,” Kitty shook her head and looked down as if feeling selfish for asking such a thing. When she did look back up at him, her face held hope again. “Will you promise to write me every day?”

Red gently used his left thumb to stroke her hand he was holding. “Some days are busier than others. Some days I’ll be lucky to get a nights’ sleep.”

“Promise me, you’ll be careful then.”

“War’s not exactly a careful place, Kitty,” he sadly reminded her, feeling worse when he noticed more tears gathering in her eyes.

“Red, honey, I’m…I’m trying to hold onto some kind of hope here,” Kitty was trying to hold her emotions in check but looked like she was on the verge of bursting into tears. “Isn’t there anything you can promise me?”

The sound of her pleading voice was like a knife to Red’s heart. He deserved it though, he knew he was causing her just as much heartache.

“Kitty,” he spoke softly, but held her hands firmly, getting her to look at him. “There is so much I want to promise you, sweetheart. I wanna promise you that when I get back home, we’ll get married and start our family. I wanna promise you that after all of this is over, we’ll never have to worry about something like this again. I wanna promise you that I’ll take care of you for the rest of your life. I wanna promise you a future of just you and me and a house full of kids.

Kitty gave a teary giggle.

He tugged her hands to his heart. “I wanna promise you the world, Kitty. But I can’t make any of those promises… knowing that there’s a chance I might not be able to keep them.”

“Oh, Red,” Kitty sobbed and pulled her hands out of his so that she could throw her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. 

Red didn’t mind though, he just hugged her back. His eyed closed as he held her and wished he never had to let her go.

She had her head resting against his chest now, “I’m going to miss you so much.”

“I’ll miss you too,” he told her and then placed his finger under her chin and gently guided her, so her eyes met with his.

“I love you, Kitty,” Red said as he cupped the side of her beautiful face. He tried to make sure every inch of it was locked in his memory. “And no matter where I’m at or what the future holds for us, I’ll never stop loving you. I promise.”

And then he kissed her long and lovingly, knowing this would be their last kiss before he left tomorrow to fight for his country—and her safety.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: What did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review.
> 
> Remember if you’d like to request a drabble check out my tumblr or PM me for more info.
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!


End file.
